Papo Cabeça
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Um dia na minha vida quando meus queridos Marotos decidem vir me visitar...


**N/A: Ola a todos. Essa é uma fic bem inocente como vocês vão pdoer perceber. É só um papo amigável que eu tive com meus queridos Marotos um dia desses... A fic entra um pouco no contexto da minha outra fic Estranho Jeito de Amar, então acho que quem não ler a fic pode não entender bem o que está rolando, mas espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim.**

**Enjoy it!**

**XxX**

**Papo Cabeça**

Eu entrei em casa e olhei em volta. Não havia ninguém.

-A tia e as meninas devem ter saído... –foi o pensamento que me veio à mente.

Então eu decidi escrever um pouco, afinal momentos solitários aqui na Austrália são raros para mim e eu gosto de aproveita-los.

Sempre que eu tenho a oportunidade eu gosto de tirar o computador do meu quarto e escrever na sala. É um lugar tranqüilo, onde eu posso ver o jardim, o deck, o céu azul...

Eu fui buscar o laptop que meu tio me emprestou e ajeitei ele sobre a mesa de jantar no lugar que eu gosto de ficar. Coloquei uma música (eu não consigo trabalhar sem música). Como eu sempre faço quando estou escrevendo direto no computador eu abri minha pasta de arquivos da "Estranho Jeito de Amar", com as imagens e músicas, abri o documento da fic no Word e abri por fim o Fanfiction. Sempre que eu vou escrever eu gosto de ter algo disponível para ler.

Respirei fundo e estralei todos os dedos das minhas mãos. Posicionei minhas mãos sobre o teclado e já me preparava para começar a escrever quando...

-Pode ir parando ai mesmo! –uma voz masculina chamou.

Eu travei na hora. Levantei os olhos espantada e dei de cara com os quatro Marotos parados diante de mim, me encarando.

Ok, por que será que eu não tenho uma boa impressão sobre isso?

Remus tinha uma expressão de quem pedia desculpas, Peter estava olhando em volta pela casa de forma curiosa, já James e Sirius me olhavam de forma acusadora.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –eu perguntei quando me recuperei do susto inicial.

-Nós viemos aqui para reclamar. –James falou como se fosse óbvio.

-O que? –eu perguntei chocada.

Isso aqui é casa da mãe Joana e eu não fiquei sabendo?

-Eu tentei fazer eles ficarem em Hogwarts, mas eles não quiseram me ouvir. –Remus explicou.

-Como nós vamos ficar parados em Hogwarts com essa louca a solta por ai? –Sirius falou convencido.

-O que você disse? –eu perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Isso que você ouviu, sua louca! Eu concordo com os seus leitores, você é um ser do mal! –Sirius falou dramático.

Ah Sirius Black, você não sabe com o que esta mexendo! Ninguém em chama de louca e fica impune! Mas espera ai...

-O que meus leitores têm a ver com isso? –eu perguntei confusa.

-Nós lemos todos os comentários no orkut, na Floreios e Borrões e no Fanfiction. –Peter esclareceu.

-Vocês não têm mais o que fazer?- eu perguntei debochada.

-Com licença, mas é a nossa vida. –James falou irônico.

-Bom, eu não vejo o Peter e o Remus reclamando. –eu argumentei.

-Claro. Do que o Aluado vai reclamar? –James falou –Primeiro você joga o Furacão Katrina no colo dele, depois a italiana e agora...

-E agora a Katherine não quer saber de mim. –Remus lembrou.

-Ah não reclama. –Sirius cortou –A Kira ta me torturando.

-Bom, se vocês dois não fossem tão sem-vergonhas provavelmente não estariam sofrendo agora. –Peter comentou.

Bingo!

-Obrigada, Peter. –eu agradeci –Esse é exatamente o ponto que eu queria.

-Quer dizer que você esta deliberadamente torturando a gente? –James perguntou chocado.

Dãh, James descobriu a América... XD

-Exatamente. –eu confirmei tranqüila.

-Isso não é justo. –Sirius reclamou.

-Bom, bem vindo ao mundo. –eu falei irônica –Nada na vida é justo.

-Eu vou juntar força com as suas leitoras! –Sirius protestou –Elas me acham lindo e gostoso, tenho certeza que elas vão me ajudar.

-Eu tenho lá minhas dúvidas. –eu falei calma –As meninas adoram ver vocês sofrendo e correndo atrás...

-Ok, então a gente pede apoio para os seus leitores do sexo masculino. –James falou confiante.

Opa, é verdade...

-Ah verdade, tem eles... –eu fiquei pensativa –Homens... –eu suspirei.

-Qual o problema? –Peter perguntou curioso.

-Só me arrumam problema. –eu reclamei.

O que não é mentira nenhuma.

-Ei, eu não. –Peter defendeu-se.

-Verdade. Você é meu personagem menos problemático. –eu concordei suspirando.

-Deixa a tia Jô ouvir você chamando a gente de seus personagens... –James provocou.

Ops, esqueci da tia loira... ^^¨

-São meus sim. –eu emburrei, teimando –Ta bom que a idéia original é dela e foi ela quem criou vocês, mas quem faz vocês se divertirem e curtirem? E não neguem que vocês se divertem! –eu falei ao ver Sirius abrir a boca.

-Ok você tem razão... –Sirius cedeu.

Eu sempre tenho razão, Sirius meu amor.

-Viu? –eu falei animada –Eu escrevo viagens, festas, beijos...

-Ah, mas ta faltando beijo nessa história! –James falou.

-Ainda mais? –eu exclamei inconformada.

-Sim. –os dois marotos morenos falaram juntos.

-Ah, mas vai ter uma festa do semáforo logo. Mais beijo do que pode sair daí impossível. –eu argumentei –E também, do que vocês estão reclamando? Vocês sofrem, mas no final sempre vale a pena. –eu encarei Sirius –Ou já esqueceu da Nathalie e da Lena? –então me virei para James –Ou de todas as vezes que a Lily admitiu que te amava? Vocês sofrem um pouco, mas no fim sempre vale a pena.

James e Sirius trocaram olhares constrangidos.

-E vocês? –eu perguntei agora olhando para Remus e Peter.

-Eu estou feliz. –Remus falou tranqüilo –Eu sempre conheço garotas fantásticas nas suas fics e agora eu estou curioso sobre a Katherine. Sem contar que eu sou sempre considerado o mais meigo pelas leitoras, graças aos momentos românticos que você escreve para mim...

-E você, Peter?

-Eu também estou de boa. –ele falou assaltando o pote de cookies que estava sobre a pia –Você mudou a opinião das pessoas sobre mim e você me respeita. –ele sorriu –Eu estou tranqüilo.

-Ótimo. –eu suspirei aliviada –Temos um acordo?

-Só se eu beijar a ruivinha o mais cedo possível. –James falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Eu também quero beijar alguém logo. –Sirius falou.

Esses dois...

-Certo, certo. –eu cedi, revirando os olhos –Vou ver o que eu posso fazer...

Yes, I am bad again... XD

-Sabe, esse é o tipo de frase sua que faz seus leitores loucos... –Remus comentou.

-Vocês leram mesmo os comentários. –eu falei rindo.

-Sim. E devo dizer que você tem leitoras adoráveis. –Sirius comentou com um sorriso cafajeste.

-Você fala isso porque elas te acham lindo e gostoso.

Admitamos... Ele é mesmo.

-E porque elas me preferem ao Malfoy. –ele completou convencido –Alias o que o Malfoy...

-Ah! –eu adverti –Isso não é da sua conta. Espere e verá.

-Mas...

-Sem "mas", Almofadinhas. –James falou –'Bora logo que eu quero ver a ruivinha.

-Quando você não quer ver a ruivinha, Pontas? –Sirius falou revirando os olhos.

-Bom, tchau Madame. –Peter falou passando por mim e me dando um selinho.

-Tchau Isadora. –Remus me deu outro selinho.

-Tchau, Isa. –outro selinho do James.

-Tchau xuxu. –um selinho mais abusado do Sirius.

Fala sério, minha vida é muito difícil né? XD

-Malfeito, feito. –eles falaram juntos com sorrisos marotos.

-Saiam daqui antes que eu resolva mudar de idéia. –eu falei com um sorriso divertido.

-Ah só mais uma coisa. –James falou voltando-se.

-O que foi agora? –eu perguntei revirando os olhos.

-Nada contra a Austrália, mas... –ele hesitou –Quando a gente vai voltar para o Brasil?

-Logo, logo, meus amores. –eu falei piscando para eles.

-Ok, minha ama e senhora. –Sirius falou fazendo uma reverencia e dirigindo-se para a saída –Juízo.

-Sempre. –eu respondi sorrindo.

Eu vi os quatro Marotos saindo e não pude segurar um sorriso.

-Esses meninos...

O que seria da minha vida sem eles?

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews?**


End file.
